


A World Without The Storm

by LittleSaikin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSaikin/pseuds/LittleSaikin
Summary: This may be strange but hush.The Walking Dead Game X Detroit Become Human.All art does not belong to me.The walking dead game does not belong to me.Detroit Become Human does not belong to me.





	A World Without The Storm

I walked over and crouched, looking at my headphones that fell when we got attacked, picking them up I turned around and looked at Uncle Javi, he was pulling out my player, causing me to smile and give a silent giggle, "Thanks." I said looking up at him when shooting could be heard, feeling a pain shoot through my skull, I blanked.

A feeling I know well, rain dripped on my face, as I opened my eyes, a truly painful feeling ran through my head, hurting more than a regular headache, I whined cause of the pain before looking around, where am I?

Getting up I grabbed my shoulders, I need to be careful, those muertos may be near by... I shoved my hands in my pockets to get my weapons. I can't remember what Gabe and Javi said they were. Are they Daggers or Pocket Knives? I think they're daggers... But I can't feel them, I can't feel anything in my pockets. 

Panicking, I felt around in my jacket pockets only to feel my headphones, a large smile encrypted on my face when I pulled it out. There was also my player... Oh yay! Plugging it in, I put my player in my pocket, placing my headphones around my neck, I saw my daggers! Yes! Placing my hand on it, I heard footsteps, quickly I picked up my daggers and span around, to see if there was a muerto. 

"What the fuck?! Hey, chill out kid." Their voice spoke out, it was a human guy, "You can't go around trying assaulting people! Are you trying to go to jail?!" He spoke loudly.

"I-I, um, uh-what?" I asked, stuttering, I normally had Kate or Javier with me, so I never really had talked to adults in four years. The only time I did without one of the two was with Gabe, but still. "N-no! I mean, no... I thought you were something else." I said, shoving my daggers in my pockets.

The man sighed, "Where the hell are your parents and why are you in an alleyway with weapons. By the way, I should take those away, you're probably nine." The man said extending his hand to get my daggers.

"Well! I'm ten so you can leave with that false information! We're both in the double digits, so you can't take them from me!" I said, basically stealing that line from Uncle Javi since he said something like that before to me.

"What the fuck is that logic? It's kind of like you got shot in your brain and now you're here and you somehow lived. What is your name and your parents name?" The man grumbled.

"Who are you?" I shot back before taking a step back, trying to get a secure distance and be able to see behind him so muertos couldn't sneak up behind us.

"Why the fuc-" The man started before I tripped backwards since I got startled since a cat hissed since I stepped on their poor little tail. The cat scratched me, causing me to wail a little in pain. The man quickly walked-sprinted over and shooed the cat away. "You okay, kid?" He asked, making sure I was okay, I was only ten. 

"Y-yeah... Nothing to worry about sir." I replied, holding my hand, staring at it as the blood dripped to the ground, wait... Wouldn't the blood attract the muertos?!

"Chill out, the cats not coming back, a couple scratches got you scared or something? And don't call me sir, call me Mr. Reed. Alright?" Mr. Reed said as I nodded.

"Are any muertos in the area?!" I asked, fear in my voice as I held my hand, I could see people passing, they could be muertos or other humans.

"More- Mo- Mori-Mori-Toes? Moritoes?" Mr. Reed question as I shook my head. 

"No! Um, you call it, dead. The dead? Is it near?" I asked as he started laughing.

"The dead?! That's rich! When you die you stay dead." Mr. Reed started, but I started again.

"No! Pipo came back after he died from cancer! H-he bit Yaya! A-and uncle Hector too! And if it wasn't for Javi, dad would have also been bitten! Hector died and tried killing us! When you die you come back!" I frantically explained, wondering had they not attacked this place. 

"So... A zombie?" Mr. Reed said, holding back laughter as I went to shake my head, but stopped in the process.

"Zohm? Zohm... E? Zohme?" I asked, confused.

"Zombie.

"Zohmie?"

"Zombie, not Zohmie."

"Zombie?"

"Finally. Let's take you to your house, okay?" Mr. Reed asked as I shook my head,

"No! Uh, I got lost... And I wandered for a couple of days, we don't live here..."

"So, you're saying you're homeless?" Mr. Reed basically said as I nodded.

"When was the last time you had food or water? Or well, damn even sleep on a bed."

"For the food and water, I finished my water and food yesterday, and I think it's been 4 years since I slept on a bed." I answered, truthfully on the bed part, but we still had water and food,

Mr. Reed sighed, grumbling into his hand before speaking up. "It's going to rain tonight, the dipshit in my car won't shut the fuck up about that, so do you want a place to stay for tonight. I mean it's bad to trust strangers, but I'm a detective, so at the DPD, so you can trust me. Besides, you might want to put bandages on those cuts, cause they look very deep, I mean, they're still bleeding after all." Mr. Reed spoke as I looked at them and nodded. His hand was extended before I grabbed it, I shouldn't do this. Pipo and Yapa would be disappointed in me, so would dad, mom, Kate, Javi and Gabe. Even Hector! 

Getting up, he stopped crouching and held my hand before walking out of the alleyway, so many alive people were near, I should be fine but I was panicking silently, Mr. Reed noticed this and patted my head, calming me slightly, after almost a second we ended up in front of a car, Mr. Reed opened the back door, motioning to get in, another male was in the car, his eyes closed. He buckled me in, reminding me of Javi, before closing the door.

He got in and started the engine, waking the other guy in the car. "Ah, Gavin, just in time. I just finished writing, perfecting and sending the message to Mr. Fowler. About you not being able to attend tomorrow." The man said as I looked out the window, I felt someone looking at me, looking over, I made eye contact with that guy. "Who's she?"

"Found her, she's lost from her parents. Can you scan her to figure their names?" Gavin asked as he continued looking before going to look at Gavin.

"She doesn't have one..?" He muttered confused as I looked at him. 

"Don't have what?" I could probably tell him what he was 'scanning' for.

"A profile, no entry is written, absolutely nothing. Not even a name, gender or birth date."

"Oh.. Well, I'm Mariana García. I'm female, and I was born on February 20... And is that all?" I asked, "And what's your name? I picked up his Gavin Reed, but what about you?" I asked, giving a small smile.

"My model is RK900, but I'm called Conan." Conan replied before I basically screamed.

"Are you okay?! Why's that circle thing on your head turning yellow?! Do you need a hospital?!" I asked, worried for this random stranger.

"Shut the fuck up! He's a fucking android, don't fucking scream unless you want to get into a car crash!" Gavin grumbled loudly as I muttered a sorry, as Conan just stared.

"I'm android." Was all Conan said, leaving me confused.

"But, what's an android?" I asked, innocently of what he meant.

"We'll talk about it later, it takes too long to explain." Conan replied as I noted before covering my ears with my headphones and pretended to turn it on. I didn't even notice, but Conan pulled out some batteries and put them on my player. "It's dead." Was all I heard him say as I looked at the batteries, it was the ones I needed for my player. 

Taking off the cover I placed the batteries in, when the music started, smiling, I looked up. "Thanks." I said as I placed the cover on as the music flicked on, didn't this feel oddly... Familiar. I felt as if I was being suffocated with dirt, buried alive. It was scary...

Outside the window, alive real humans I didn't know where walking, no muertos. I was listening to chill songs, piano mainly. Some guitar, rarely singing songs. I put a hand over my mouth as I yawned, I guess I could sleep for a little...

 

A girl who looked like me crouched down into the dirt, she picked up her... Headphones..? Those are mine... Am I dreaming? Out of body, dream, maybe? Well, Mariana turned around, uncle Javi pulled out my player, I, err, Mariana gave a silent giggle and smiled, "Thanks." The gun shots then played before I blacked out... And it struck me through the...

"Noo!!" I screamed out, running into my body as it fell on the floor, I heard Gabe call out my nickname, 'Mari' I was crying for my own death? They all ran and went to hide when a man started yelling.

"You fucking thieves! You really thought you could waltz back in here, like nothing happened?" The man yelled before laughing, "I don't think so..." He said as bullets kept getting fired.

"Javi! We can't leave her!" Kate yelled before running only to get shot. "Shit!" She yelled as I watched, tearfully

"Mom!! No, stop!!" I screamed once more, running over to her, leaving my body. I want this to stop! I want them to stop hurting my family!!

"Kate!" Javi yelled as Kate coughed. Gabe ran over as Javi started yelling again, "Stop. Stop!" Javi yelled as Gabe ran over as made Kate duck by tackling her to the ground.

"Javi! Help!" Gabe yelled as I stared at Javi, tears running down my cheeks, Javi then ran over to them.

"Go!" Javi yelled as he picked my body up... 

"No, Javi, get Kate! Help Kate! Please I beg of you!!" I begged, holding Javi's hand as he ran to cover with the rest of them.

"Jesus. Jesus. I am so-" A man I remember seeing briefly spoke as I watched in tears.

"She's just..." Javi said, his voice said cracking.

"I know, Javi and there'll be time for all of that, but not right now." The man said as I nodded, sitting next to my body. "Kate needs a doctor, which means we gotta go. We got a window here, man." He said before Javi replied.

"I'm gonna fucking kill 'em. I'm gonna kill all of 'em!!" Javi yelled angry as I shook my head, no Javi, no...

"You wanna die too? You think that's gonna help your little girl?" The man shot back, I wanted to slap him but I couldn't move.

"So, what. I'm just suppose to let them live?" Javi questioned as the man got annoyed.

"If you wanna do what's right for your family, you'll come with me. It's time to go man." The man said, trying to get Javi to leave as I watched, sad.

A girl crouched down before piping in. "We stay and we finish this." 

"Are you fucking nuts? We got to get the fuck out of here right now!" He said but the girl started talking over him when he said 'now'.

"They already killed one of you. If we don't stop them, they're gonna come after your family again." She spoke as I watched in awe, she was, awesome... "Let Tripp help them, they stay with me." She spoke as Javi looked at my... dead body.

"What? No! Javi you have to come with us! Javi... please!" Gabe said as I put my hand on his hand, 

"It's okay, Gabe... It's... It's gonna be fine..." I croaked as she spoke up again.

"Trust me, Javi. We have to end this, now." The girl spoke once more as Gabe started again, not wanting to give up.

"No, Javi, please come with us. Please." Gabe said as Tripp butted in.

"Javi, come on!" Was all he said, but Javi finally gave his answer.

Get her back to Prescott. We'll cover you." Javi said as I started crying more, 

"Javi?!" Gabe said shocked.

"Go with them, I'll be fine." Was all Javi said before I blacked out once more.

Opening my eyes, I saw a roof, jolting up I looked around, it was a bedroom. Trying to catch my breath, I got out of the bed and looked at a... Clock..? It reads 11AM, how long was I asleep?

My feet against the cold floor made me smile, I missed this feeling. While walking to the door, I quietly opened the door, Gavin seemed to be on the couch as Conan stood beside the couch.

Conan probably heard me since he looked at me before nodding, "Good morning, Ms. García." Conan spoke making Gavin chock on his coffee. 

"Shit, she's already awake?" Gavin asked, looking behind him seeing me. "Damn, I was going to make breakfast. It's only 8AM." Gavin said sighing.

"It's 11AM." Conan said as I nodded.

"It is, unless the clock in that room is wrong... Then you should fix that." I muttered as Gavin rolled his eyes.

"It's correct, don't worry about it." Conan said as I nodded.

Conan walked into the kitchen as Gavin got up and walked over to me, "What do you like to eat? Allergies?" Gavin asked as I shook my head.

"No allergies. And I like everything." I answered as he rolled out his eyes, annoyed with the, 'I like everything' answer.

"Well, what's your favorite food?" Gavin asked, probably watching the excitement go in my eyes.

"Chocolate! Defiantly." I said, smiling happily as he nodded.

"Do you eat paint off the wall?" Gavin asked randomly staring at me.

"No, why would I eat the paint?" I asked confused as he cringed.

"Of fucking course you would say that. So you do eat paint!" Gavin sighed, before speaking up again. "So let me guess, you were lying about being ten?"

"No, I'm ten." I replied as he shook his head.

"Ugh, you're probably like six." Gavin said before turning around and pulling out his phone, sighing I watched him as the phone picked up. "Hey. Mr. Fowler? I have my... six year old daughter here, she eats paint, so can I take her to work? I can't leave her alone. She'll eat all the fucking paint off the wall." He spoke as he listened. "Yeah, I can keep her safe... Mhm... I promise, Conan can watch out her if needed. Thanks, I just don't need to come from work to find her dead." And with that he hanged up and turned to me. "Get yourself ready. We're going shopping since you don't have your own clothes here." Was all he said before going to sit down on the couch to drink the rest of his coffee. 

I walked to the guest room, where I had been staying, I grabbed my headphones and players and walked out and nodded. "Read-" I started as he looked at me before rolling his eyes. 

"Your hair is a fucking mess. Brush it, or bring me the brush and I'll brush it." Gavin said as I remembered needing to brush my hair, I nodded before going into the guest room and using the brush in there to brush my hair, yesterday was hectic. First, I black out and meet Gavin and then that dream, earlier this morning. Only a minute past before I finished and walked out. 

"I'm ready," I said, walking out as Gavin turned around and looked at me before nodding and getting up, setting his coffee cup down and going to the kitchen where Conan was standing. 

"We're going shopping for clothes..." Gavin said expecting a reply. "Hey dipshit, did you hear me?" Gavin asked as Conan turned and looked at him before nodding.

"Yes, I'm trying to figure out why Ms. García doesn't have a profile. It's strange, I'll have to ask Connor if he can get her profile." Conan spoke before looking at me. I don't like being called Ms. García, it feels weird.

"Um, Conan?" I spoke up as his circle thing turned yellow, as he nodded, a small way for me to continue. "Can... Well, can you call me, Mariana? That or Mari. Just, Ms. García feels weird." I asked as he nodded, the circle turning blue.

"Of course, you could have told me you felt that way before, Ms. G- I mean Ms. Mariana." Conan said as I smiled.

"Thanks, but you can also drop the Ms!" I replied as Gavin sighed and turned around.

"Alright, let's go Mariana." Gavin spoke as I nodded, turning around and walking to the door, Gavin next to me, he unlocked the door and opened it, I walked out, he followed before locking the door. "Now don't stray from me in the store. I do not need a lost six year old on my hands." Gavin said as he walked down the stairs from his apartments to the parking lot.

He opened the car door for the back as I got in, he buckled me up, I felt like a toddler all over again. Closing the door he got in the driver seat and closed the door. Starting the engine, we were off. I looked out the windows as we drove to what I assumes was the store. 

Every minute felt like an hour, I almost fell asleep when we got there. He got out and opened my car door. I was already unbuckled so he helped me out.

We walked to the store, we were holding hands as we walked in the store, I glanced around in awe. I forgot how large a store is.

We walked into the kids section and got some clothing. It wasn't anything special.

Jeans and a white shirt, that's all. I wasn't going to ask for much from a stranger, so I was looking at the prices. I got the least expensive items, besides, I already have a jacket and shoes. We got some groceries as well.

When we paid and walked out Gavin sneered, he was looking at an old man and a robot who looked like Conan, but he had brown eyes. Conan must have a twin! Conan's twin looked at us and spoke up.

"Detective Reed, it's nice to see you!" Conan's twin spoke as Gavin rolled his eyes.

"So you take this plastic asshole everywhere you go? What is he? A dog to you?" Gavin said, he was being rude, very rude. 

"At least he's-" The old man started before Conan's twin piped in.

"You have a daughter?" He said as he stared at me.

"What's it to you, tin can? ... Yeah, sure." Gavin said as Conan twin nodded.

"I'm Connor, and that's Hank, It's nice to meet you- you don't have a profile? Every person ever born has a profile?" Connor said confused, I was confused as well. A profile? This was so... weird? A-and the muerto! Where... Where could they all be? I can't let my guards down.

I let my guards down once and it almost killed me. I was lucky. Letting down your guards is asking for death and jumping into a pit of lions.

"Yeah, well we'll be going. See you at the DPD, unless you get fired, which I wouldn't be surprised." Gavin laughed while walking away, I gave a small nod before following, we put the groceries in the car before I got in and buckled myself. Gavin also got in the drivers sear before he started the engine we drove to the apartment complex. 

When we got there, I unbuckled myself and got out, and he did as well and got some groceries as I did as well. He locked the car and we walked up the stairs and went to the house. He unlocked it and opened the door so we could walk in. We set down the groceries and he closed the door before we took the groceries and put them into the kitchen before unloading them, Conan helped as well.

We watched a movie for the rest of the day. It was one I never seen... It was... released in 2030... Must be an error with the coding.

After the movie, Gavin said I had to go to bed, this was okay, but I wanted to stay up. I wanted to but I have to go to bed. Getting off the couch, I went into the guest bedroom since he pointed to the door when he said I have to go to bed. I closed the door and walked to the bed, climbing on the bed, I put my face on the pillow before falling asleep easily.


End file.
